You Started It
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are childhood friends. What if they decided to be more?


You Started It 

"Your it!" An orange haired boy tackled his young brunette playmate and they fell to the ground in a heap laughing loudly.

"Hahaha now _your _it, Kyo!" She giggled and tagged him lightly with her hand, jumping to her feet and running off. Surely, Kyo was soon to follow, but soon after he had taken off, a soft hand held his arm.

"It's time to go. You and Tohru can play tag tomorrow." His mother smiled warmly at her sweaty, panting son.

"But, Mom! I was about to get her!" He protested as she grabbed his hand in hers and waved at Kyoko who was holding Tohru in her arms. Tohru and Kyoko returned the gesture. Kyo glared at Tohru and she pretended to be scared and hide, clutching her mother's shirt. In a fit of laughter, Kyo cracked his knuckles, winking at her. In return she stuck her tongue out at him and they laughed all the more.

"Calm down, Kyo," his mother warned. Staring straight at Tohru he plead his alibi, "She started it."

**

* * *

**

**ten years later**

Tohru hummed as she folded the laundry into neat stacks according to color. Kyo walked past the room and glanced at her before walking in an grabbing a shirt off the top of the black pile. He knew it was his since Tohru owned nothing black aside from the long formal dress she wore to her mother's funeral.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked out of curiosity as Kyo searched for some clean cargo pants.

"Dojo training today," he informed her as he pulled a pair of pants from the stack, "I just need something to change into when I'm done."

"When's the big match?" Tohru asked, starting small talk.

"Next Saturday." Kyo walked off to change, not noticing Tohru's failed attempt to bond. "Later." Tohru watched him go, obviously flustered, and thought.

'What was that, Tohru? It's not like he's going to guess. You need to tell him. Oh, but what if he doesn't like me back! I'll just wait it out.' She argued with herself as she worked through the laundry, picking out what was hers and what belonged to the boy she shared a home with. 'Maybe I'll write a note,' She debated, exiting the laundry room and taking the clothes to the respective dressers. They lived in a large, two bedroom apartment. Kyo got money from the main house, but Tohru's mom had hardly left a thing so, when Tohru's mom died and her grandfather was taken to a nursing home with dementia, Kyo had left his master's and moved into an apartment with her.

She hadn't wanted to impose anything on Shishou, but Kyo couldn't let his childhood friend live all alone with no one to hear her muffled sobs at night and comfort her, so he rented an apartment and agreed to let her pay a quarter of the bills and do all the chores.(Though he helped her without her knowledge whenever possible) 'He's done so much for me. What if he thinks I'm selfish for liking him so much?' Tohru continued her everlasting internal conflict.

* * *

The ever-going argument within Tohru continued all the way through dinner. Kyo noticed her staring intensely at her untouched plate and instantly noticed that there was a problem. "Uh, Tohru?" Kyo asked, pausing between words, "are you... okay?" She looked up innocently with question on her face. Her answer, however, proved his hypothesis.

"I'm fine!" She answered, speaking a bit too quickly and a slight too innocently. He touched her hand gently and leaned closer.

"Tohru, you haven't touched your food, or taken your eyes off your plate." She looked up and scrambled for her chopsticks to begin eating. He gave her a so-pathetic-I-see-right-through-you look she tried desperately to ignore. This time, he held her hands firmly and stared so intently at her that just looking at him gave her a headache. "You can trust me," he promised in a gentle, soothing voice. "You can trust me because I love you." Her eyes widened and she stared back at him.

"Really?" She questioned in disbelief. He nodded. "I lo-" She was cut off by his mouth covering hers in a sweet, sensual kiss that made her heart swell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips parted from hers as he panted for breath. She kissed him this time in an equally powerful kiss. He Frenched her and pulled her closer until neither of them could breathe at all. When they pulled apart his lips grazed her ear as he whispered, "Your it." She kissed him briefly. "Now you are." He kissed her, then pulled away entirely, picking up his dishes. "We should clean up first," he reasoned. His plate hit the floor with a clang as she held him again, giggling.

"What?" He asked, accusingly.

"You started it."

* * *

_Author's scribbles: I know it's not very good, but I hope you liked it anyway. I got the title from listening to the song _U Started It _by Gwen Stefani one too many times. It really has nothing to do with the song, but it is a good one. If you want another chapter, reveiw. If you think I should end it there, review. If it sucked, say it nicely. _


End file.
